


The day Midorima tried contact lenses for the first time.

by Hades_Perdidit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_Perdidit/pseuds/Hades_Perdidit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is dragged along with Akashi that persuades him to try on contact lenses.</p>
<p>In the end it didn´t work because Midorima only wants his glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Midorima tried contact lenses for the first time.

“How did this even happen in fact.” Midorima said in a low voice. The optics was silent, and only he and his companion were there, along with the assistant.  
“How did I let you brag me into this in fact.” His voice was sharp and that made Akashi chuckle a bit.  
“Shintaro.” His voice was authoritarian. “Just relax and do what they tell you to. It is not really a big deal, is it?”  
Midorima sat on the chair he had been told to, and took his precious glasses off. He immediately felt uncomfortable at the blurry sight. The assistant was nice so he tried to calm down a bit.

 

Akashi was now giggling all over while Midorima, face completely red, tried to put the contacts for at least the 30th time. He failed again and heard Akashi´s laugh from behind.  
´I´m going to kill him.´ He thought, trying to put the contacts again.

 

“I don´t get why why you were laughing like that in fact! I don´t see what whas that funny.”  
Midorima wa seriously pissed off that time, and Akashi noticed, as he let his head rest on the other´s shoulder for a little while. his different coloured eyes closed and a smirk painted on his soft lips.  
“I apologize if I had annoyed you before.” He said, holding Midorima´s hand and leaving a small kiss on the other´s shoulder.  
“That´s not going to help you in fact. You´ll have to compensate me for all the embarrassment I sufferd before.”  
“Does this mean you are not wearing the lenses?” Akashi asked while smirking.  
“Indeed. I´m not likely to go over all that again in fact.”  
“Mhm.” Akashi mumbled and hugged the taller man´s shoulder. “I actually like how you look with the glasses on…”

 

“Shin-chan, wouldn´t it be more comfortable for you to play using contacts instead of that glasses of yours?” Takao asked, while tidying up the gym after practice.  
“There´s no way in hell I´m wearing contacts in fact.” Midorima huskily said, putting a ball back in its trolley.  
“Why not? Have you already tried them?”  
Midorima nodded.  
“Some time ago.” He simply answered.  
Takao felt curious about the details, but he decided not to ask. The look in Midorima´s eyes was enough for him to figure out already.  
The Emperor attacked again, huh?  
“In fact.” Midorima said out of the blue. “I am unable to use them. You could say I pretty much dislike them.”  
“Shin-chan has a weakness!” Takao laughed.  
“Shut up, Takao. The contacts are not the weakness in fact. It is the person I went with the time what the real weakness is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my Tumblr. (My Tumblr here: http://hadesperdidit.tumblr.com/)  
> So I came up with this idea when I /finally/ got my contact lenses and I remembered the "pain and suffering" of learning to put them on and stuff (it took me three f*cking days)  
> This is a short, silly one because why the hell not. And because I needed to do something.  
> Silly cute big cinammon roll AKA Midorima on this one <3


End file.
